Week
The concept of a week is found in the Lunar, Orlanthi, Kralori, Dara Happan and Pamaltelan Calendars. *The Lunar Week has seven days. *The Orlanthi Week has seven days. *The Kralori Week has seven days *The Pamaltelan Week has six days. *The Dara Happan Week has ten days. Days of A Week No Theyalan Calendar Lunar Calendar No 1 Freezeday Lesilday 2 2 Waterday Gerraday 3 3 Clayday Rashoday 4 4 Windsday Ulurday 5 5 Fireday Nathaday 6 6 Wildday Zayday 7 7 Godsday Veriday 1 Theyalan Calendar Orlanthi considers the start of week along with the whole mapping of the Theyalan Calendar, and calls each of seven days with each of five elements plus two mystical rune names. Theyalan Calendar considers the start of a week Freezeday. Freezeday Or Darkday. First day of the Theyalan Week. Waterday Second day of the Theyalan Week. Clayday Or Earthday. Third day of the Theyalan Week. Windsday Fourth day of the Theyalan Week. Fireday Fifth day of the Theyalan Week. Wildday Sixth day of the Theyalan Week. Godsday Seventh day of the Theyalan Week. Lunar Calendar Lunar considers the weekly cycle very important, for the moon cycle of the Red Goddess is the weekly cycle, outside of the Glowline it affects greatly their magic. Their week starts at Veriday, that is different from other calendars, because it is Godsday, end of a week in the Theyalan Calendar. This weekly cycle shows coincidence to the moon cycle for the people of the Kerofinela. Its Zayday, fullmoon day is the Wildday in Theyalan Calendar. Veriday The first day of the Lunar week. Rashoday The fourth day of the Lunar week. Nathaday The sixth day of the Lunar week. Zayday The seventh day of the Lunar week. Kralori Calendar The Kralori Calendar shares common start of each weeks with Theyalan Calendar. They don't assign weekdays with specific names but simply count them, hence First Day etc. Malkioni Calendar Malkioni shares common start of each weeks with Theyalan Calendar. Malkioni calls each day of weeks with the names of Hilmday, Fronday, Haranday, Orenday, Ulerday, Acoday and Oneday. Each weeks begins from Hilmday. Names of Each Weeks Theyalan and Eastern Calendar hold specific names of weeks along with the each months or years. Lunar Calendar and Malkioni Calendar don't have such concept. Theyalan Calendar Each seasons consist of eight weeks in Theyalan Calendar Disorder Week First week of the Theyalan Season. Harmony Week Second week of the Theyalan Season. Death Week Third week of the Theyalan Season. Fertility Week Fourth week of the Theyalan Season. Stasis Week Fifth week of the Theyalan Season. Movement Week Sixth week of the Theyalan Season. Illusion Week Seventh week of the Theyalan Season. Truth Week Eighth week of the Theyalan Season. Luck Week First Week of Sacred Time Fate Week Second Week of Sacred Time Lunar Calendar Lunar Calendar counts weeks yearly from 1st to 42th. (So a specific day can be identified with only its weekly day name and the number of its weeks.) Kralori Calendar The Kralori Calendar has unique poetic names for its week. See its list. Sources *Thunder Rebels *Under the Red Moon *Genertela: Crucible of the Hero Wars Category:Annual Weeks